


I Love You (even if I hate cats)

by hannahuwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Short, brief mention of yeosang, cat hybrid, it's super clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: Wooyoung finds an abandoned cat hybrid and keeps him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	I Love You (even if I hate cats)

Wooyoung waved goodbye to Yeosang before leaving the school area and headed home. Glancing at the sky, it became apparent that based on its dark colour and grey clouds that it would soon start pouring- and so he decided to take a shortcut home.

He walked down the alleyway cautiously; nobody really used the path since it was too dimly lit and the giant bin by the brick wall emitted a terrible stench. He held his breath and attempted to pass it as quickly as possible, but a soft whimper caught his attention. Wooyoung looked around carefully, eyes glancing over the trash bin. They widened when he noticed the large cardboard box by the side of the container. Any other person would’ve ignored it and walked even faster to avoid it, but Wooyoung was utterly curious, and before he knew it, he found his hands flipping the box open.

He looked inside expecting to see a cat, or maybe even a cute dog.

But he was immediately greeted with the sight of a boy who looked about his age.

With _fluffy ears_ that were pressed down slightly.

And a long wagging _tail_.

He had heard of them on the news; it was stated that their species was a mystery, which made them unique. The scientists were starting to breed more of them in laboratories, and they were slowly snatching worldwide attention.

Not to mention reading about them in his fanfics.

When Wooyoung was told about this, he had scoffed in disinterest. He was definitely a dog person, loving the cute, fluffy little dogs and their adorable barks. He was never a big fan of cats, having experienced their aggressive behaviour and terrifying claws.

_But the hybrid in front of his made his breath hitch in his throat._

He broke out of his trance and stopped staring at the boy for a while when he heard him whine in terror, shuffling to the furthest corner of the box hurriedly.

He took another glance at the boy; gasping in horror. Decorating the boy’s skin were dark bruises, and he looked malnourished and hungry.

He didn’t like cats, much less cat-human mutations, but he was so worried for the boy that he immediately attempted to persuade the boy to follow him home.

The boy was reluctant, but Wooyoung managed to convince him with the promise of safety and food. It was adorable; the way his eyes lit up and his ears flopped a little at the mention of food. Wooyoung held out his hand and ruffled his hair before he stood up, mentally noting the blush dusting his cheeks. Upon reaching his home, Wooyoung sent the boy off to take a bath (with much difficulty as Wooyoung attempted to not look at his body in the process of peeling the rags off) and changed him into a pair of his own clothes, cutting a small hole at the back of the pants so that his tail wouldn’t be crushed. Or hurt.

Afterwards, he bandaged his wounds and applied medical cream to his bruises with precision and care. The boy stayed silent the whole time, fidgeting with a ribbon he had given him earlier, but a delighted mewl slipped past his lips when he saw the plate of food Wooyoung brought out. he giggled as he saw the boy eagerly digging into the food with excitement and hummed with a light, angelic voice.

Wooyoung had a good feeling about this.

_That was now a few months ago._

Wooyoung was removing his shoes after a long day at school when a pair of white ears would perk up from behind the sofa excitedly, immediately rushing into his arms. He responded by holding him in a tight embrace before hushing his whines as he had to go get changed. San always got upset as he left, even after he had explained why he needed to go.

When he returned later, he always got an armful of cuddly San. The feline would peck his cheek and mewl happily.

Today would be no different.

He laughed as he was tackled onto the ground by San and scratched lightly behind his ears, earning a satisfied purr in return.

He still adored dogs and hated cats- his little San was just an exception.

He had started to love the boy, noticing the way his eyes lit up when he sensed his presence and how he let out happy purrs upon being scratched behind the ears. He also adored how the cat boy would snuggle under the covers with him when he thought he was asleep, and give him a cuddle. San’s arms were encircled around his waist as he stroked the boy’s white hair, gazing at him fondly.

It reminded him of how San told him his name. They had been in bed, Wooyoung trying to calm San down after he had another nightmare of being mistreated by his previous owners.

**_“S-San,”_ **

**_“Sweetheart?”_ **

**_“M-my name. San. San,” he had repeated in a broken manner as Wooyoung soothed his tears and placed soft kisses all over his face as a way of calming him down._ **

“I love you, Sannie,” he felt a stir next to him. San opened his eyes slowly and peered up at him through the duvet.

“Love Wooyoung too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was super short I just thought it was good for my first to be super short???? Idk :) Thanks for reading anyway wheeeee  
> I'm on twitter under @hannah_uwo ^^


End file.
